


Hellfire

by AspiringFictionist



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Denial/Pining, F/F, F/M, Fluff is guaranteed because I’m weak for fluff, Lynx is adorable and cool(lol), M/M, Moon is a single lady, Prophecy is different, Qinter - Freeform, Starflight doesn’t, Sunny has mind reading and prophecy, There’s no beta reading, but it’s okay, really gay, there may or may not be smut, this fandom needs more Qinter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFictionist/pseuds/AspiringFictionist
Summary: Winter, a 3 year old Icewing prince, has never left the Ice Kingdom. Once he does, he’s shocked to find his family arranged for him to marry into Sandwing royalty. His curious, cautious personality becomes cold and hard once he realizes he cannot rely on his parents for anything at all. But when four other dragons step into the picture, he decides that maybe there are some people he can rely on.





	1. The Sand Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Tui (except the very few OC’s insert for plot purposes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is excited to finally see other tribes, even though the heat is dreadful.

Winter sighed, swooping over to his brother. The Royal family flew in a closely knit formation, but Winter knew the worst that’d happen for moving was he’d go without dinner. Flight formation was a minor thing, Icewings didn’t particularly care about that unless they were going to visit other royals. Even so, it wasn’t going to decrease his ranking. 

“Hailstorm, what’s it like?” Winter asked, his smaller wings barely keeping up with his older brother. 

“What’s what like?” Hailstorm asked with fake innocence. 

“The Scorpion Den! Are there really pretty dancers and Sandwings? Ooh will we see a Mudwing?” Winter asked, his eyes twinkling. 

Hailstorm glanced at his three year old brother and smiled slyly, “Yup. There’s Sandwings who dance for Royal visitors. They say it’s complimentary but I’m positive they’re just trying to make us like them. There is a few Mudwings and Skywings there.”

“Really! I can’t wait to meet other tribes! But I’ve got to be on my best behavior or else I’ll never get to go to another Royal trip.” Winter frowned. 

Hailstorm laughed at his young, innocent brother. 

The ice dragons flew all night so they didn’t have to suffer the days heat. They flew without stop, reaching the Scorpion Den before dawn. 

“Glacier! Welcome!” A Sandwing bowed, a silver chain wrapped around her horns and hung a glistening onyx orb on her forehead. She also wore a moonstone necklace, but she was otherwise dusty and a bit small although she radiated power. 

“Thorn, we thank you for the invitation. We’ve got two new additions tagging along today.” Queen Glacier gestured towards Winter and Icicle, who stepped forward.

Thorn surveyed them, “Lovely dragonets. We didn’t prepare for two extra dragons, but I’m sure my daughter won’t mind sharing.” 

A smaller, golden dragon appeared from behind Thorn. She looked about Winter’s age but her face showed her as being older. Glittering silver scales like teardrops stood out by her eyes. She was very beautiful. 

The dragonet suddenly looked flustered and returned to her spot behind Thorn. 

“This is Sunny, my daughter. She’s a bit older than you two but I’m sure you’ll get along.” Thorn smiled, but she met eyes with Queen Glacier and Winter saw something serious pass between them. 

“So, when will you be moving to the palace?” Glacier asked. 

Thorn sighed, “Next week. I’ll miss this place, but I promise we’ll still invite the Icewings to the palace for the same event every year.”

“Wait, why’re you moving to the palace?” Winter asked.

“I’m next in line for the throne. Oasis chose me,” she gestured to her chain crown. “Blister and Burn weren’t happy about a new royal family. Blister killed Burn, but Oasis found out and killed Blister. They were all found dead, of course Blaze tried to claim her throne but of course someone told her Oasis chose me to become the new Royal.” Thorn explained, her wing unconsciously covering Sunny. 

Winter let that sink in then gasped and bowed to the Sandwing. 

Thorn laughed, “No need for that, just treat me like a normal dragon.”

“But your majesty, you’re so important!” Another Sandwing landed near them. At first glance, Winter assumed he was related to Thorn. He was clearly the same age as Winter, a wiry sand colored dragon with freckles on his snout. 

“Qibli! Why aren’t you rehearsing your dance?” Thorn asked. 

“I’ve memorized it, I just wanted to check on you.” Qibli said, glancing at Sunny. 

“Go and wait, I’ll be there without guests very soon.” Thorn rolled her eyes and gestured for the Icewings to follow her. 

They followed her through narrow, winding streets. Dragons seemed to clear away from Thorn as she passed. Winter watched Sunny. The gold sand dragon was so weird. She was small, and lacked a poisonous tail barb? As he examined her scales and teardrop scales, he recalled seeing a Nightwing his age with similar silver scales. That was strange. 

Winter felt a small tug and looked down to notice a Sandwing who looked like a bulkier Qibli trying to pick a diamond from his only accessory, a diamond studded bracelet. 

He growled, pushing the pickpocket away. The pale dragon quietly jumped and ran away. 

Thorn led them to a lovely, less crowded oasis. Buildings surrounded it completely. A few Sandwings were swaying, swathes of transparent fabric tied to their wings and talons to make them look much more dramatic and graceful. 

Winter followed his siblings and sat in an orderly line, studying the Sandwing dancers. They were all pale yellows, one being more of a brownish yellow while another was much paler and could’ve passed as an off color Icewing. The third was Qibli, the wiry Sandwing had a splash of brown freckles across his pale yellow snout that entranced Winter. He found freckles really cool, as he only knew one other freckled dragon. 

He momentarily remembered Lynx, recalling her disappointment as he flew away with his family. He knew she’d wanted to come. Despite her odd personality, her higher rank made him sure his parents would marry him to her. Her freckles were cool though. He thought she was pretty. 

He knew scavengers sometimes had freckles, sadly he wasn’t able to gather much information on that. 

Thorn flicked her tail, and the three Sandwings scrambled into a sort of triangle. Sunny sat next to her mother, her tail resting on her talons and her eyes flicking between Thorn and everything around her. 

She turned and whispered something to Thorn, but Winter spotted the same pickpocket from earlier and hissed at him. The Sandwing ran away again. 

He heard music and noticed other dragons playing instruments he’d never seen. His heart leaped as he registered one as a Mudwing. 

He looked back at the dancers, hoping his distraction hadn’t been noticed. At first he thought he was in trouble because Qibli was much closer now. But it turns out that was part of the dance, because the other two sand dragons had leaned in towards Queen Glacier and his parents. Icicle was rolling her eyes, picking sand out of her scales. 

Winter watched, Icewings didn’t dance much so the fluid movements and calming swaying of colorful cloth amazed him.

Thorn was smiling proudly at her three subjects, nodding approvingly. 

Winter vaguely noticed a flash of something in Qibli’s eyes that looked like curiosity, maybe disappointment? 

Maybe Winter was supposed to be doing something? He glanced at his family but saw no reactions from them. 

Qibli looked a bit uncomfortable twirling his wings and talons awkwardly to create colorful clouds of fabric. 

Winter gazed at the dancing dragons, momentarily forgetting the early morning heat beginning to beat down on his scales. 

“Lovely!” Thorn clapped her talons together, but she quickly stopped. 

“I agree. Should we discuss more,” Glacier glanced at Sunny, “Important matters?”

“Yes.” Thorn nodded, standing up. “Follow me.” 

Again, the Icewings and Sunny were led away by Queen Thorn. 

Winter noticed Qibli following, untying and tossing the fabric to begging dragons. 

Thorn sat outside a tent, “There’s not enough room inside so I hope the shade will be suitable for you.” 

Queen Glacier nodded, sitting on the sand. 

“Now. About the arrangement. Sunny has agreed.” Thorn said, putting a wing around the golden dragon. 

“I spoke to my offered participant, but he has disagreed. Which is why Winter and Icicle were brought.” Glacier nodded to the small Icewings. 

Icicle looked up then boredly continued cleaning her scales. 

Tundra scrunched her face, “I’d prefer you took Winter. Icicle needs to be able to produce heirs once she’s queen.” 

Winter blinked. Take him? What was she saying? He was so confused he forgot to be hurt by her favoritism of Icicle.

“I’m sure Sunny wouldn’t mind.” Thorn said, and Sunny nodded.

“Wonderful, then it’s official.” Glacier said, a triumphant look on her face. 

“What’s official?” Winter finally asked. 

“Your marriage of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna attempt a WoF fic! I really appreciate feedback, as long as it’s constructive


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter gets to know his future mate and the other annoying Sandwing.

“Marriage? I’m only three!” Winter cried. 

“Yes, but once you’re older you and Sunny will marry and form an alliance between our tribes.” Narwhal said. 

“Two Royals is the best way.” Tundra agreed. 

Winter wanted to protest. He didn’t even know Sunny, much less love her. What she grew tired of him and killed him? What he didn’t like her? 

“While we discuss more political things, you and Sunny should talk.” Thorn suggested, removing her wing from Sunny. 

“May I follow? Just so no one is hurt.” Qibli asked, looking up at his Queen. 

“I guess.” Thorn shrugged, looking very un-queenly. 

“Thank you.” Qibli bowed then posted himself next to Sunny, following her. 

Winter glanced at his family, but was met with disappointment. They’d already went on and hadn’t glanced at him. He squashed his sadness, looking his golden fiancée. 

“So, what should we do?” Winter asked, trying to ignore Qibli awkwardly standing beside them. 

“I guess we could just talk. Ooh let’s play twenty one questions! Qibli you wanna play?” Sunny beamed, looking over at her guard. 

“Uh, I guess?” Qibli replied, puzzled. 

“I’ll go first! So, Winter, how many siblings do you have?” Sunny asked. 

“Two, Hailstorm and Icicle.” Winter paused, then asked, “Qibli, what’s your social status?” 

“Social status? Um, I’m just a loyal follower of Queen Thorn.” He looked at Sunny, “I’m going to ask questions I already know but Winter doesn’t all right? How old are you?”

“I’m six years old. Winter, do you have any pets?” 

“No, but I really want a pet scavenger.” Winter vaguely pictured his wish to have a place dedicated to studying scavengers. “Qibli, are you related to Thorn?”

Qibli snorted, “No. Everyone assumes that. Although I might as well be. Sunny, why do you have weird scales?” 

Sunny shrank uncomfortably, “I’m not a full Sandwing. I’m half Nightwing, but don’t tell anyone! I’m only telling you because you’d probably need to know if we’re gonna get married.” 

Winter blinked, “Half Nightwing? That’s... weird. Do you have Nightwing powers?” He was a bit mad he now had to marry a dragon part Nightwing of all tribes.

Sunny shook her head, “I...” she glanced at Qibli, who was gesturing almost unnoticeably to not do whatever she was about to do. “Yes. I can see the future and read minds. I hatched on the brightest night too, and Mother thinks that gave me my powers.”

Winter frowned, “Have you been reading my mind this whole time?” 

“No! I’ve learned how to block voices out. I can control my mind reading. Prophecy is kinda weird, I get flashes of things ranging in time but if I focus really hard in a quiet place I can actually follow a timeline. For example, I got a flash of Qibli accidentally starting a fire a few months ago, but that hasn’t happened yet, but earlier I flew into the desert and focused to see what’s happen if I told you about my...abilities.” Sunny awkwardly glanced from Winter to Qibli then back, then smiled. Qibli plopped his face in his talons. 

“Oh.” Winter eyed the hybrid warily, not believing her entirely. 

He began trying to think random things to get a reaction from her. She appeared completely unfazed, so maybe she was being honest. 

“Sunny, maybe we should show him around.” Qibli suggested, although his expression suggested he was merely annoyed by her sharing secrets. 

“No, that’s probably dangerous. Plus, it’s not like he’ll be coming here again. We’ll be in the palace soon.” Sunny glanced towards the rising sun, where you could barely see the speck of a building. 

Of course, you had to look hard to see it. 

“So... when we’re wed, we’ll be staying in the Ice Kingdom right?” Winter asked, his scales already seeming to melt in the morning heat. 

“I thought we’d stay in the Sand Kingdom, but if we stay on the outskirts I guess we could live in your kingdom.” Sunny smiled, her harmless tail swaying like a snake behind her. 

Or... no, that wasn’t her tail. Winter yelled and pushed Sunny aside, blasting the area behind her with frost breath. 

“Ow! Careful!” Sunny yelped, whacking him with her wing. 

Qibli growled his tail lifting menacingly, “Watch it Icewing, engaged or not I will not tolerate you hurting Princess Sunny!” 

“I didn’t hurt her I was protecting her!” Winter threw the frozen viper at Qibli’s face. 

Qibli yelped, accidentally shattering the frosty snake. “This is a dragon bite viper... someone was trying to kill Sunny.” 

“What?! But I’m so nice to everyone!” Sunny cried, her wings glaring as she swung her tail through the sand, searching for any hidden snakes. 

“Don’t worry we’ll find the assassin, it’s probably Poison-Eyes. Maybe Gila.” Qibli speculated, his tail lightly tapping the ground. 

Winter looked around, watching for any suspicious movement. As an Icewing prince, he knew how to find the offending attacker in multiple scenarios. 

He spotted the pickpocket from earlier watching them, Winter eyed the strange Sandwing. It was holding a box, tilted so Winter could see it was empty. 

Growling, he turned, “It was-“ 

Winter hissed, reaching up to find out what had hit him, but his vision grew misty. Blinking, he fell as darkness wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I’m proud of how this is turning out? A bit rushed but I feel like I actually came up with a good plot, despite some holes.


	3. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qibli is frustrated for allowing Winter and Sunny to get near death. Tsunami and Glory come looking for their Sandwing dragonet. Sunny leaves with them, happy to be saving the world. Winter gains consciousness but goes back to sleep.

Qibli paced, his tail curled in so he didn’t hit anyone. Stupid Scorpion Den and stupid criminals and stupid Qibli. 

Thorn sighed, “Stop pacing, relax a little Qibli. Glacier is not angry, she understands and still wants an alliance. Prince Winter will be fine. It was just a lightly poisoned dart, nowhere near enough to kill even a newly hatched dragonet.” 

Qibli grumbled, “I should’ve payed more attention. Sunny almost died and Winter was hurt.” 

“It’s not your fault. Go and calm down.” Thorn gently nudged his wing. 

Qibli frowned, but obliged. He left the healing tent, walking towards the oasis. 

“Excuse me!” A Seawing pushed past him, followed closely by a Sandwing. Or, no it was a Rainwing. Her scales were pale yellow, she nearly blended in, but she was far too sleek and smooth to be just a deformed Sandwing.

“Watch it!” Qibli snapped, carefully curling his tail close. 

The Seawing whipped around, “What?” She glowered, her deep blue scales accented by the emerald green glints between her underscales. 

“I said watch it, Seawing.” Qibli hissed, uncurling his tail. 

“I’ll have you know I am the daughter of Queen Coral! The only living one in fact.” She hissed back, her scales flickering. 

“Tsunami, quit it.” The Rainwing snapped, orange splashing over her scales accompanied by ripples of red and emerald green. 

“You were supposed to stay disguised.” Tsunami frowned, her tail lashing. 

“No ones gonna question a Rainwing, you’re the one that might be questioned. You’re making a scene!” She hissed. 

“Shut up Glory. We’re just here to find the princess.” Tsunami huffed. 

Qibli bristled, his tail curling up like a scorpions. “Why’re you looking for Sunny?” 

“Sunny? Is that the princess’ name?” Glory asked, light blue misting over the orange and red. 

“Yes. Princess Sunny is busy. Why are you looking for her?” Qibli examined their movements. Tsunami put her weight on her back legs and kept her tail lifted ever so slightly, so she used her front talons and tail to attack. Glory had her jaw open slightly, so she probably was a teeth oriented fighter. 

Tsunami glanced at Glory, who nodded. “The prophecy, she’s our wings of sand. We heard there was a golden Sandwing and knew it was her, the odd daughter of the new Queen.” 

Qibli frowned, “The prophecy? The one about the threat to the throne? I must say, I expected a bit more from the prophecy Dragonets.” 

“Sorry, but the Talons of Peace failed to retrieve the proper eggs. Me and Glory were the only ones who fit the prophecy.” 

“But isn’t there supposed be a Skywing instead of a Rainwing?” Qibli asked, eyeing the colorful dragonet. They were both probably Sunny’s age. 

The Rainwing’s scales were eaten by deep purple and orange. 

“No. Glory is our Rainwing. We don’t need a Skywing. We just need to find Sunny and our Mudwing.” Tsunami said, determination written all over her face. 

“You’ve got a Nightwing?” Qibli scanned the surrounding shadows and buildings. 

“Yeah, but Starflight is looking for the Mudwing.” Glory said, her scales returning to green and orange. 

“Oh. Well, I’ll take you to Queen Thorn. Sunny is attending to important business.” Qibli remembered the horror on her face when Winter had collapsed. Although, he has to admit, sleeping Winter looked very peaceful and pretty. 

I did not just call the princess’s fiancé pretty. I’m not in anyway attracted to his sparkly scales and icy blue eyes or the way he acts so cold even though he’s clearly not that cruel. I just met him! I’ll probably dislike him by tomorrow. 

Qibli silently hissed, curling his tail and walking back towards the healing tent where Thorn, and Sunny, were. Tsunami and Glory exchanges suspicious looks before following. Glory’s scales shifted to the pale yellow white of desert sand. 

Qibli noticed now she had a splash of darker specks on her snout and wings. He silently laughed, positive she’d drawn inspiration from his freckles. 

“Queen Thorn will see you, I’m not sure she’d want her daughter running off with a few Dragonets claiming to be the Dragonets of Destiny.” Qibli lifted his tail, hoping to appear menacing despite being two years younger than the two strangers. 

“We’ve heard of the princess’s hopeful personality, I’m sure she’ll want to accompany us.” Tsunami spoke with a tone that suggested she was a very proud dragon that’d gladly pick a fight. 

Qibli figured that if she attacked he could immobilize her by tripping and pinning her, and he could hold her wing in front of him so Glory couldn’t hurt him in any way without hurting Tsunami. Or he could tackle Glory and poise his tail at her chest, Tsunami was bigger but Qibli was quick.

He was so caught up in finding attack methods he’d lost track of time and had reached the healing tent. 

Thorn spotted him and eyed the Seawing and “Sand”wing following him. 

“A Seawing huh? I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of you out here.” She glanced at Glory, Qibli guessed she was looking at Glory’s ruff and lacking barb. 

“Drop the disguise, Rainwings are welcome but if you’re hiding someone might get suspicious.” Thorn laughed at Glory’s surprised face. Splotches of purple and white spread across her scales, but she quickly subdued them to emerald and orange. 

“Qibli, why’d you bring me two,” she studied the colorful Dragonets. “exotic visitors?”

“We’re looking for the princess. The golden Sandwing.” Tsunami puffed her chest and flared her wings ever so slightly. 

She must have an inferiority problem, Qibli guessed, putting together her aggression and attempts to appear larger. 

Thorn bristled, but remained calm. “Why?”

Glory rippled shades of blues and greens with tufts of orange as she explained that they were searching for their Sandwing dragonet for the prophecy. Tsunami told her about their Nightwing looking for the blood red egg Mudwing. They also went into more detail about their origins, telling Thorn about how they and Starflight were raised for five years by the Talons of Peace. Apparently there was two others named Ochre and Viper but they didn’t fit the prophecy so Tsunami escaped then freed Glory and Starflight as well. They were now looking for the true Dragonets that the Talons had overlooked and lost. 

Thorn listened intently, nodding and frowning. 

“So you want me to let you run off with my daughter to stop a mysterious problem with four strangers?” Thorn asked, twirling her moonstone necklace between two claws. 

“Basically, yes.” Tsunami confirmed. 

Thorn hummed then turned, “Sunny!” 

The golden hybrid popped out of the tent, “I heard you talking!” She grinned, and Qibli was pretty sure “heard” meant mentally as well. 

Thorn gazed at Sunny, “You want go don’t you, beetle?” 

Sunny’s gray green eyes flicked from Thorn to Qibli to Tsunami to the tent then back to Thorn, “Yes.” 

Thorn didn’t seem surprised, but she appeared saddened by the confirmation. 

“Very well. I think you’re old enough to decide what you want to do. Just remain until Winter wakes so the Icewings know you’ll be leaving. It won’t affect next years reunion though.” Thorn didn’t sound hopeful when she said the last sentence. She must worry Sunny will be gone a long time. 

Qibli awkwardly realized he’d been standing silently, “Um, I’ll go watch Winter.” He slipped into the tent to leave the parting family. 

Qibli sighed, sitting next to the sleeping Icewing. 

Poor Thorn, she won’t have any family once Sunny leaves. I wish I knew where Stonemover was so I could reunite them. I’d be the hero of their love story. I wish my family wanted to be reunited with me. She gave me away just like that. Rattlesnake and Sirocco probably are much happier without me. But without me they’ll have to use their tiny brains to steal their own food.

Qibli noticed movement then yelped as a pale blue mass tackled him. “Winter!” Qibli growled, pushing the drowsy ice dragon off him. 

“Wash it sanwing you’re messin’ with the wrong drag’n I’m the nephew of Queen Glaser.” Winter slurred, half forming words as he stumbled. 

“Winter you’ve still got poison in your system, sit.” Qibli forced the prince to sit. 

“Poison?!” Winter flopped down, his head resting near Qibli’s talons. 

Qibli vaguely realized he could easily slice Winter’s neck or smash his skull. No dragon ever was this vulnerable in the Scorpion Den. 

“All right, that’s enough. Go back to sleep Prince.” Qibli watched as Winter curled in and fell back asleep. 

Qibli smiled, curling up a tails length away from the cold scales of Winter and drifting to his own dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing this for a while so I’ve already got a few chapters written.


	4. Leaving

Winter groaned, sitting up. His head was pounding and his body was heavy. He blinked and almost yelled before remembering the visit to Scorpion Den and the strange attack. 

Qibli lied only a short distance away, Winter could feel the heat from the desert dragons scales. 

Winter stood, exiting the tent. He looked around realized it was quite early. 

“Winter!” Qibli scrambled out, running into Winter. 

Winter growled, “Where’s my family?” 

“Oh, uh... I’m not sure. Probably in one of our underground tunnels since it’s cooler there.” Qibli said, looking deep in thought. 

“Underground tunnels?” Even though Winter spoke with curiosity his face showed anger. 

“Yeah, we recently dug some structures underground to help keep visiting tribes out of the midday heat.” Qibli beamed, and Winter guessed it’d probably been Qibli’s idea to add cooler shelter. 

“Oh, well take me there.” Winter ordered, and was slightly surprised by Qibli’s hesitation. 

“All right. Follow.” Qibli led Winter through more winding paths and close buildings that made Winter feel very large. The Ice Kingdom was so open and big compared to this tiny, cramped town. 

Winter would’ve said something snarky in reply, but he was pretty sure that Qibli wouldn’t help him if he did. 

“So, nephew of Queen Glacier, what’s it like being royalty?” Qibli asked, slipping easily between dragons and narrowly avoiding claws and barbs. 

Winter thought about that, “Nice I guess, I have anything I could ask for.” 

Except a place in first circle. And a family that truly loves me. 

Qibli hummed, “It must be great, especially with your whole family beside you while you’re showered with Royal gifts.” 

Winter frowned, “Royal gifts?” 

“Yeah, all the sparkly gifts and stuff.” Qibli said matter-of-factly. 

Winter laughed, “I should suggest that to Queen Glacier. Are Sandwings supposed to give the Queen gifts?” 

“No.” Qibli sounded a bit offended. 

“Then why’d you ask me?” Winter snapped.

“Because Icewings are very rank based.” Qibli pointed out, turning and suddenly disappearing. 

Winter paused going forward then falling down two tail lengths. 

“Ha!” Qibli laughed, sitting undisturbed nearby. 

Winter growled, “I could’ve gotten seriously hurt!”

Qibli snorted, “Oh no, the poor prince sprained his ankle! Poor dragonet wants his precious aunt to come throw me in her dungeon.” 

Winter felt something twist inside him. He hated to admit that he was thinking something similar. This stupid Sandwing was really annoying. 

“Struck a nerve didn’t I?” Qibli grinned, then frowned. “Sorry, I think I went a bit too far.” 

Winter huffed, “I’m going to my family now, run along.” Winter glanced up and saw that the hole was large enough for a full grown dragon to fly through. 

Qibli paused, as if debating his decisions, then flicked his tail and flew up and away. 

Winter sighed, then turned into a larger tunnel lit by small torches wedged deep into the sand walls. It was low to the ground, an adult definitely would have to lower its head a touch but it was still pitiful compared to the soaring palace ceiling.

“Winter, where’ve you been?” Hailstorm jumped up, his wings tried to spread but there wasn’t enough space. 

“There was an attack, a small Sandwing tried to kill Sunny and when I protected her I was hit by something then I passed out.” Winter explained, watching his parents slyly to try and spot pride or love. Sadly he noticed no emotion on their face, except maybe disappointment. Which was strange, he’d done something good right? 

“Lucky, I’ve been sitting down here. We’re heading home tonight.” Hailstorm turned walking and sitting next to Icicle, who was, unsurprisingly, picking bits of dirt and sand from her scales and rubbing water over her scales with what looked like a piece of fabric from the dancers.

Glacier lifted her head, even in the dim, sandy room she looked beautiful and imposing. 

“Winter, Queen Thorn told me of your situation. I would award your surveillance, but you were foolish to turn your back on an assassin. Therefore, you’ll get a simple thank you from Princess Sunny.” Glacier didn’t sound open to negotiate, but she rarely was. 

Winter merely nodded, turning to find his own resting spot. Icicle and Narwhal stretched, and Winter wanted to complain that they shouldn’t try to ignore their son/brother, but he knew he should remain quiet if he wanted to be a good Icewing. He glanced at Tundra but she quickly splayed a wing. 

Hailstorm looked pitifully at Winter, and smiled. Winter smiled back and walked over. 

“Sunny seems nice.” Hailstorm said, playfully nudging his brother. 

“She is. The other Sandwing, Qibli, is super annoying though.” Winter found that fun though, despite Qibli’s extremely annoying personality he was much more entertaining and talk-able than most Icewings. 

“How annoying? Weirdly fast seal annoying or sitting for hours listening to yelling annoying?” Hailstorm asked, referencing past events. 

“Worse.” Winter said, sitting next to Hailstorm.

“That’s bad.” Hailstorm said, with what Winter was sure was mock sympathy. 

“Yeah.” Winter agreed, vaguely feeling guilty for talking about Qibli secretly. 

He sighed, glancing up. He was a bit worried the tunnel would collapse. 

He dragged his claws through the sand, wishing he could just go home already. The stupid sandy desert was annoying him. 

Bored, Winter curled up. It was still early in the day, but if he was going to fly all night he should sleep all day.


	5. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is happy to be home. Qibli is done with his family. He’s also really cold.

Winter flopped onto his bed, sighing happily. The Ice Kingdom felt so much better than he remembered. 

He’d dove into the ocean to rinse all the dust and sand from his scales, but he still felt like there was bits of sand between his scales. 

Winter rolled over, splaying his wings. 

He glanced out at the beautiful frozen kingdom, and barely caught himself missing the busy Scorpion Den. 

He wanted to go back, even if the heat was awful. Sadly, he’d have no reason to right now. Sunny was somewhere with four other Dragonets trying to save the world from something. The prophecy spoke of five Dragonets stopping a rising threat, which was supposedly “the scourge of the trees, the wall blocking the light”. 

“Winter?” 

Lifting his head, Winter was met with a silver snout covered in blue speckles. 

“Winter! I saw the weirdest bear while you were gone, I wanted to show you so I killed it but I ate so sorry about that.” Lynx laughed.

“Lynx, why’re you in my room?” Winter frowned, and couldn’t help but compare her strange blue speckles to Qibli’s (and Thorn’s) freckles. 

“Because I wanted to welcome you home.” Lynx smiled, and Winter was once again surprised by her un-icy personality. 

“Oh, well thank you.” 

“Anytime. So, did you meet anyone cool? Wait no, you couldn’t have because Sandwings aren’t cool at all! Haha get it?” Lynx grinned. 

Winter couldn’t help but smile, “The princess was rather nice, but the others were... stand-able.” 

“Ooh, you should try to take me with you next year.” Lynx nudged him, winking. 

“I’ll ask, you are high ranking.” Despite your personality they’d probably prefer having you as their dragonet than me. “If you can’t maybe I can try to bring the Sandwings to the outskirts so you can see them.” 

“Cool, I’ve always found it funny how they’re our closest neighbors but they’re like the total opposite of us.” Lynx pointed out, gesturing with her talon. 

“Opposite?” Winter thought about that, trying to find differences in their tribes. 

“Yeah, we are cold silvers and blues, while they’re warm yellows and browns. We live in a frozen peninsula while they live in a desert of burning sun. They breathe fire we breathe ice. It’s kinda cool.” Lynx smiled, flicking her tail. 

“I never noticed that.” Winter said, admiring her observance. He couldn’t help but wonder if her parents appreciated her. 

“Come on, lets go see if there’s another weird looking bear before I have to go guard the border.” Lynx laughed and squeezed out the window. 

Winter smiled, following her. She was the only warm thing in the Ice kingdom. He hoped that Sunny wasn’t the type to get mad if he had female friends, but she didn’t seem like that type. 

—————

“Quick! Fly north, tell the Icewings!” 

“Qibli no get the Mudwings!” 

“No the Skywings!” 

Qibli tried to discern voice from voice. He heard Six-Claws and distantly other Outclaws, but he couldn’t find Thorn. Sandwings flew through the air as sand colored scales beat against one another. 

“Qibli!” A dragon barreled into him and pushed him into a nook in the palace walls. 

“Queen Thorn, what’s happening?” Qibli asked, fear in his heart. 

“I don’t know, but they’re looking for you. You must fly, go somewhere. To the Icewings, or the Rainwings.” Thorn glanced back and Qibli saw horror on her face. 

He frowned and craned his neck to look past her. Behind her he saw a Sandwing fall to the ground, and he saw a familiar face that shook him to his core. 

Rattlesnake and Sirocco were stabbing their tails at all the defending dragons, followed closely by Cobra. 

Cobra scanned the palace, and briefly made eye contact with Qibli. 

Thorn bristled, raising her tail. “Go Qibli!” 

Qibli nodded, desperate to get away from his family. 

He beat his wings, flying towards the Ice Kingdom. He glanced back and yelped as someone grabbed his tail and pulled him down. 

“Get down here rat!” Rattlesnake yanked him down, and he yelled. 

Cobra flew over and laughed, and Qibli felt claws rake over his snout. Qibli felt a familiar tingling in his throat and heat in his face. Remembering how much his family hated him, it usually didn’t affect him. But now, actually experiencing it over again, it brought him to tears. Dragons didn’t cry much, and he felt so much smaller and weaker for crying now. 

“Leave me alone!” Qibli cried, attempting to swing his tail towards them. 

Rattlesnake gripped his tail, digging her talons in. “I’d love to, but grandfather wants you for some reason.”

Qibli shivered, remembering the imposing Sandwing. “No!” Desperate, Qibli pulled away, plummeting towards the ground. 

Fear and sorrow fueling him, he threw his wings out and beat his wings quickly. He didn’t look back, flapping the whole way to the Ice Kingdom. 

The darkness engulfed him, and he stood out like a broken wing in the desolate, frosty outskirts. He lofted down, and almost immediately felt the fatigue and pain wash over him. He tapped his snout, some blood still leaking from his wound. 

“Hello? Queen Thorn has sent me!” Qibli called, looking for the fort for visiting tribes. He caught himself vaguely wondering if Winter would be there. 

Qibli examines the dim sky, hoping to see an icy figure. 

Suddenly, something landed on his back. “Don’t move or your wings will become part of the snow.” A female hissed in his ear. 

“I’m just looking for refuge. The palace was attacked and Thorn sent me away, she believes in the target. I knew I wouldn’t be followed here.” Qibli briefly explained. 

She hummed, a Qibli saw a pale, whip-thin, spiked silver tail resting near his head. He could bite it if he really needed to. 

“Very well. You can’t stand until the others come though.” She said, shifting herself so his tail was pinned by her own. 

Qibli sighed, wishing she’d get off his wings. He patiently watched, spotting two pale figures flying towards them. 

“Lynx, who is this?” 

“Um,” she leaned down, “What’s your name?” 

“Qibli.” 

“This is Qibli, he claims that Queen Thorn was attacked and sent him here.” 

The largest Icewing, a white male, hummed, “I’ll go get Queen Glacier. Tundra, you stay here.” 

Tundra glared at the larger Icewing but said nothing. Once he was gone, she spoke, “I hate when lower ranked dragons talk to me like that.” 

Qibli remembered the ranks, or circles, Icewings were sorted into. Tundra wore a necklace of teeth, which rattled horribly. 

“Release him.” Tundra leaned down, “One move and I’ll personally shatter your snout.” 

Qibli thought her voice was colder than the frost beneath his talons. 

Lynx got off of him, and Qibli noted her dark blue freckles, similar to his own, just on her snout and wings. 

He didn’t speak, deciding Tundra didn’t need more reason to kill him. The tribes were mostly peaceful, excluding the Skywings, but Icewings didn’t appreciate visitors much. 

Qibli watched the sky, and soon the same pale dragon from earlier, followed by a large and beautifully imposing Icewing, could be seen flying towards them. 

“Tundra, what is happening here?” The huge Icewing asked, annoyed. 

“He says Queen Thorn sent him. There was an attack on her palace.” Tundra said. 

The new Icewing studied Qibli. “Go home Tundra, you too Permafrost.” 

Tundra scowled, but did so anyway. Permafrost didn’t seem to keen on anyway. 

Lynx blinked, “Why am I staying?” 

“Do you not want to?” 

“No! I mean, yes! I want to stay.” Lynx smiled. 

“Come, I am Queen Glacier. You were Thorn’s little follower right. The one who was with Winter and Sunny.” Glacier didn’t seem to accent her questions, making them statements instead. 

“Yes. I’m Qibli. Queen Thorn sent me here due to the fact that the attackers were after me.” Qibli was grateful Glacier was walking towards the visitors hall. 

“After you?” That actually seemed like a question, “A simple dragonet. Why.” 

“They’re..” Qibli glanced up at the Icewing Queen and finished, “my family. My mother and siblings.“ 

“Why’d they leave you? Or did you get kidnapped?” Lynx asked. 

“My mother gave me away to Thorn. Said she never wanted to see me again. Why she’s after me now I don’t know, but I think my grandfather is involved. He’s a highly dangerous dragon, he needs to be executed.” Qibli felt anger boil inside him, he spat the final word as if it was bitter. 

“Sounds to me like you don’t get along.” Lynx frowned. 

“Oh no, we have parties every full moon.” Qibli joked. 

Lynx laughed. 

“I will allow to remain here, but I will not shelter you if you become a threat. I do not wish to find if our wall is passable by other tribes.” Glacier looked at Lynx, “You will be his company, make him feel welcome. I must return to my kingdom now.” 

Qibli watched her pale blue figure fly away. Lynx opened the door, gesturing. 

Qibli stepped in, the comforting heat of the fire was nice. Lynx eyed the flames but didn’t complain. 

“So, you’re name is Lynx right?” Qibli asked, keeping his tail readily lifted. 

“Mhm, and you’re Qibli. Are you from the Scorpion Den?” She asked, her blue eyes sparkling. 

“Yeah, but now I live in the palace with Thorn.” Qibli puffed his chest proudly. 

“Cool, I don’t live in the palace but I do visit often because my friend lives there.” Lynx proclaimed. 

“Icicle?” Qibli asked, wondering how the strangely joyful, freckled Icewing got along with the creepy, arrogant, kinda violent princess. 

Lynx wrinkled her snout, “No, she’s rude. I was talking about Winter, he’s super fun. He is a bit rude but I think that’s just a Royal thing.” 

Qibli blinked, surprised. “I know Winter, I,” Qibli paused. Watched over him? Nearly let him die? Bothered? “Saw him in the Scorpion Den.” 

“Really? Wow it’s such a small world. Well, here’s the guest rooms. You can stay in pretty much any of them, they’re all the same. I’m sure Queen Glacier will contact Thorn so she knows you’re okay.” Lynx gestured to the hall of about four rooms. 

Qibli chose the nearest one. It wasn’t big, it was pretty average. It was a bit dusty, but it still looked nice. The walls had snowflakes painted on, although a small fireplace was tucked in a corner. A simple pile of furs made up the bed. It was still nicer than anything Qibli had seen, excluding Thorn’s palace. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go hunt okay?” Lynx turned and began leaving. 

Qibli found it odd how much she already trusted him. She clearly was nicer than most Icewings. If he wanted, he could attack her right now and easily win. 

But he didn’t. She seemed friendly enough. He couldn’t help but fear that his family would follow him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say season 5 of Voltron has killed me I NEED SEASON SIX! So many plot holes. Also, expect slower updates since I just finished posting all the chapters I’ve been writing for a while now.


End file.
